


Costumes and Preperations

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [125]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: The kids settle on their costumes. Eames dresses Phillip up as a fireman - a costume they have in the toy box - Briar Rose can't decide between a Unicorn or Venom so she goes as both (with Caramel). While Edward dresses as a Fortnight character.





	Costumes and Preperations

As Halloween began to quickly approach, the kids began narrowing down their costume choices.  

Arthur and Eames had finally decided on a costume for Phillip, something they both agreed on, a fireman. Eames’ smile nearly split his face when he settled the red plastic helmet on top of his youngest’s head and he laughed to himself.

“Aw, lookit my duckie. He’s the most beautiful baby in the world.”

“That’s not biased or anything.” Said Arthur, taking a picture as Phillip hugged Enoch close to his chest.

“Well it’s true.”

“You said that about Briar Rose when she was born.”

“She still is the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“You said Edward was the most beautiful child.”

“He’s the most beautiful eldest boy.”

Arthur just laughed and shook his head.

The next day, Arthur and Eames took their children to make their final choices on Halloween costumes and let them go crazy up and down the costume aisle as Eames kept an eye on them, Arthur pushing Phillip in his stroller. After a little while, Briar Rose came back to her parents and said,

“Daddy, dadda! I don’t know what’s better! Venom or a unicorn?”

She held up a child size costume of Venom, a popular boy’s costume and a unicorn costume which was just a fluffy rainbow colored skirt, white bodice with gold lacing and matching rainbow arm and leg warmers that came attached to the hanger in a bag, along with a headband with ears and a horn. Arthur looked at both and said,

“They both look good, sweetheart. Which do you like best?”

“I don’t know!”

She kept looking at both until she said,

“Can I be both?”

“Sure.” Answered Arthur.

Briar Rose cheered as she handed him both costumes. Meanwhile, Eames was trailing behind Edward as he watched him decide on what he wanted. It seemed so quick, he wondered why he even took so long.

“This one!”

Edward held up the astronaut looking costume as Eames read the label of what it was.

“Oh…Fortnite. That game you like.”

“Yeah! I wanna be a dark voyager!”

“Sure sprog. If that’s what you want.”

Edward cheered. After a few more minutes looking for accessories and props, everything was gathered and paid for.

The night of Halloween, which was also a school day, the kids had their fun day at school where the usual learning was put on pause for a moment so the kids could have candy and a little fun and then they came home. Edward practically burst through the door and raced upstairs to change and Briar Rose did the same. Eames came to the kitchen alone as Arthur turned to see him.

“The kids upstairs?”

“Yeah, they couldn’t stop talking about going out tonight.”

“You okay with Edward?”

“Yeah, I know we’ll see him when we take Briar Rose around and he’s a good boy.”

Arthur smiled.

The kids came back down, now in full costume. Edward wore an all black costume with orange stripes along the body and on the boots, his helmet and gloves in his hands. Briar Rose came in right behind him, the rainbow skirt on covering the middle of the Venom costume. She wore the unicorn ears and horn, but wore the Venom claws as gloves. Eames smiled, amused at his daughter’s creativity as he asked,

“Venom-corn? Uni-om?”

Briar Rose just smiled and said,

“I like it!”

“I do too, my flower. It’s very unique.”

They sat down for their snack and the moment they finished, they jumped up from the table, ready to go. Edward grabbed his plastic pumpkin pail after putting on his gloves and said,

“Okay, I’m going to Jacob’s house!”

Arthur nodded and ruffled his hair.

“Remember what we talked about.”

“Stay in the neighborhood, be back by eight!”

“And?”

“And be careful.”

Arthur nodded and Eames knelt down, pulling his son into a hug.

“Be very careful sprog.”

“Daaaaad…”

Eames laughed a little and let him go as Edward waved to them and told Briar Rose to have fun before he pet Woody and Caramel and soon went on his way, putting on his helmet as he ran to meet up with his friends. Arthur and Eames didn’t have much of a chance to watch or feel much since Briar Rose was practically yanking them out the door, ready to go herself. They had to slow her down to get Caramel and Phillip but soon as Phillip was in his carrier and Eames held him, Caramel on his leash and in Arthur’s hand, they got going, Briar Rose excitedly skipping just a bit ahead.

They hung back on the sidewalk as Briar Rose ran up to the first house with a big group of kids and ring the doorbell to get candy. As Arthur and Eames watched her, Eames said,

“That kid and her costume.”

Arthur laughed.

“Let it be known that our daughter has always been creative.”

“She gets that from me.” Eames grinned proudly.

“She does.” Agreed Arthur.

Soon, she was running back, rainbow skirt flouncing as she held her Halloween bucket in her clawed Venom hand.

“Dadda, I got a full size bar!” She showed Eames her pail.

“You did, my flower. Ready for the next house?”

“Yeah!”

As they got going, Briar Rose still a bit ahead of them, Arthur said,

“She’s not eating that whole bar tonight.”

“Of course not. Just one of the fun sized ones.”

Arthur sighed.

“Just one.”

“Right…one.”

Arthur only smiled and took his husband’s hand as they continued trick-or-treating with their daughter.


End file.
